


Confessions

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Battle, Blood, Confessions, Cool? Think that covers it, Fighting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, The Fight isn't actually all too descriptive but definitely mentioned, tagged as graphic just incase though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “Chrom, I love you, but I swear on Naga-“ Robin glances back at the Prince, who has his eyes wide open, staring at Robin. “Chrom?”“You, you, love me?” Chrom asks, pulling his sword from the final nearby Risen. Robin’s cheeks flare up a bright red and thinks back to what just slipped out.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> accidental confessions! lmao; the most appropriate time for a confession. absolutely, well done bois. what a romantic atmosphere.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Enjoy!

“Stay here Chrom,” Robin shouts over the sound of the battle raging around them.

“I can’t leave her, Robin! She’s my sister!” Chrom yells back his reply, parrying a Risen’s attack. He then slices cleanly through the Risen’s neck, effectively killing it. Chrom turns back around, with a purple, black smear on his cheek. He wipes it off roughly.

“She’s alright for a moment. Focus on the battle in front of you.” Robin states, sending a Thoron out into a hoard of the monsters. The electricity shoots through them, causing them to crumble, and the air becomes a familiar static.

Chrom tears his gaze away from the devastating attack, used to Robin’s immense power, and looks across the battlefield at Lissa; cut off from the group.

“She’s going to be surrounded!”

“I know, Chrom! But sending you over there will just attract more attention to her.” Robin explains. “You won’t make it in time, and we need you to defend this location.”

Robin gestures behind them, where most of the shepherds are. Maribelle is healing Lon’qu, with Ricken and Miriel nearby, shooting spells at the hoard, from a safe distance. Sumia and Cordelia are darting around, focusing on rescuing anyone injured; currently fighting their way to save Gaius. Virion is covering Libra, as the War Monk helps walk back a wounded Vaike.

“If you leave your position, everyone else will be in danger. They can’t defend against the hoard themselves.”

Chrom focusing back on the fight, narrowing his eyes in frustration. “Dammit, you’re right.”

He swings Falchion, through a Risen, slicing upwards, before brining it down sharply. He continues his motion, arching his swing back around to cut into another one.

“I’m going to save Lissa though. I promise Chrom.” Robin swears, “I just need to wait for the timing to be-“

“Robin, no.” Chrom immediately cuts in, “It’s too risky.”

Robin sighs, ignoring the Prince. He moves forward, standing alongside Chrom; instead of the usual step behind. He switches his tome for Elthunder; less powerful than Thoron but quicker to cast.

“Robin, stop.” Chrom says, “You just said we’d draw attention to her if we go to her now.”

“I’m quicker than you,” Robin replies, casting his magic at the approaching Risen; though his mind is focused on the route to Lissa. Chrom continues to fight the wave. “And timing will be critical for making it back; the hoard seems endless and if anyone gets cornered at the wrong time...”

“No Robin, we can’t afford for you to take the risk!” Chrom shouts, turning to look at Robin for a second, before facing the Risen again. “You are too invaluable to-“

“So, it’s my life over Lissa’s?” Robin snaps back.

Chrom clenches his hands tightly around Falchion; angrily slashing a Risen.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!”

The current wave of Risen are thinning, and Robin knows this is his chance. He takes a deep breath, and steps out, away from the ‘safety’ of their current location.

“Robin-“ Chrom calls out, moving his position around to cover a wider area, now that Robin has broken rank. “Robin! Shit-“

“Chrom, I love you, but I swear on Naga-“ Robin glances back at the Prince, who has his eyes wide open, staring at Robin. “Chrom?”

“You, you, love me?” Chrom asks, pulling his sword from the final nearby Risen. Robin’s cheeks flare up a bright red and thinks back to what just slipped out.

“…Oh,”

“Is it true? You actually love me?” Chrom asks, and Robin turns his head to the side, avoiding his gaze.

“…I do. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to slip out.” He mutters, Chrom straining to hear his answer.

“Robin, I lo-“ Chrom starts, but the feral scream of a Risen rips them out of the moment. Robin turns back around, looking at a new wave of the monsters approaching them quickly.

“I’m going to get Lissa now!” Robin shouts behind him, not waiting to hear an answer before running across the field, and into the ruins. Lissa’s dodging a Risen as he rushes over to her, and whilst running, Robin opens his tome, casting an Elthunder. The Risen drops as the spell hits, and Robin slows down, to catch his breath.

Lissa’s head snaps towards Robin, tears in her eyes, and cries in relief.

“Robin!” She calls and runs over to the Tactician. She’s shaking, and her clothes have seen better days, but she’s unharmed. Robin takes a second to ensure she’s not hiding any injuries, before deeming her okay.

“We need to move quickly,” Robin says, mind already focusing on getting them back safely, “Another wave is coming, and I don’t know how many may focus us.”

Lissa wipes her cheeks, and nods determinedly. “Okay, let’s go then.”

Robin nods in return, turning around to follow the path back from where he came. He grabs Lissa’s hand, and pulls her to the edge of the ruins. He quickly halts to a stop though, as the Risen have once again, overwhelmed the field.

He pushes Lissa further behind him.

“…Robin?” Lissa asks quietly, peering over his shoulder.

He sighs at the situation, “It’s okay, Lissa. We’ll get back.”

He analyses the scene, quickly running through calculations and theories on how to get Lissa back unharmed; and himself, but Lissa is his priority. He only has a moment to think before Lissa gasps, grabbing his sleeve.

“Robin!” She squeals, muffling her voice with her hand. Robin spins around, looking back into the ruins, which now have Risen ambling through them.

“We have to move.” He says, starting to slowly move around the edge of the field. They only manage a few steps until they attract a Risen’s attention. Robin opts for quietly killing it with his sword.

He holds the bronze sword steady and swings it precisely through its chest; reciting Chrom’s teachings in his mind (“ _Deep breath, Robin.” “Widen your stance, the wind’s going to blow you over at this rate…” “You’ve got to use your whole body - you don’t have raw strength on your side.”_ )

The Risen drops, and they continue on slowly, Robin walking in between Lissa and the battle.

Another Risen senses them, and Robin again, kills it with his sword. Then another Risen approaches them, then another. Robin stops walking, focusing on fighting the increasing number, and keeping himself in between them and Lissa. The situation gets quickly overwhelming.

Robin makes the decision to exchange his sword for a tome; being more adapt and confident in his magic. He casts Elthunder quickly and takes out several of the Risen. The crackle of the spell though, attracts more, and soon, most of the Risen are targeting him.

“Lissa, do you see where the others are?” Robin asks, and Lissa nods quickly.

“Yes,”

“I want you to run over there as soon as I cast Thoron, alright?” Robin instructs, changing to wield the most powerful tome he has on him. “I’ll cast the spell towards the Risen in between us and the group. The Risen I don’t kill should be attracted to my position, so you will be safe.”

“Robin, I won’t leave you!” Lissa says, eyes widening once aware of the sacrifice Robin is suggesting.

“You must!” He replies, eyes not leaving the slow approaching hoard. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“You will?” Lissa asks hesitantly, and Robin starts charging Thoron; not being able to waste any more time talking.

“Yes,” He lies. He then releases the charged Thoron, and watches as it decimates many of the Risen blocking Lissa from the other Shepherds. “Now Lissa!”

She hesitates again, looking back at Robin, who is charging a second Thoron; hoping to kill most of the group nearing him from his other side.

“Start running!” He yells, ordering her away. She looks at her surroundings, watching as the path of dead Risen Robin created slowly narrows as more live ones walk back into the area.

“You better follow me, Robin!” She says, and reluctantly starts running. Robin shoots his Thoron into the Risen who are almost upon him, then turns his head to make sure she’s safe. He watches as Frederick rides over to her, and pulls her up onto his horse, before riding back to the group.

He sighs in relief.

He changes tomes again, needing one that charges quicker, before he starts defending himself. He takes several paces back, careful of his step; not wanting to trip over any of the small ruin walls.

The Risen gain ground on him, and he continues to cast Elthunder at them. The corpses pile up before disappearing; fading away into nothingness. He then feels cold stones pressing against his back as he hits the wall of a ruined tower; and now has nowhere to run.

His hands are aching from the constant pulse of magic flowing through them, and he starts feel dizzy. He takes a breath, focusing on the fighting the Risen, rather than his overuse of magic. But, the Elthunder tome slowly begins crumbling in his hand, as it continues being overused.

He lets the empty tome drop to the ground, and reaches for Thoron instead; praying to Naga that he has enough time to cast it before they reach him.

He closes his eyes, focusing his tired mind on channelling the magic. The cast is almost complete, as he feels a sharp pain flowing from his arm. He opens his eyes, face-to-face with a Risen. His arm has been slashed deeply, and the then Risen lunges at him. It’s inches from his head when Robin finally has Thoron ready.

He releases the spell instantly, bracing himself as the impact of the spell on the Risen causes a powerful blast. He drops the tome as he impulsively grabs his injured arm, and cradles it to his chest. The blood soaks onto his coat, as he futilely tries to stifle the flow with his hand. The blood pools around his fingers and drips onto the ground.

“Robin!” A familiar voice calls from behind the crowd of Risen. “ROBIN!”

It’s Chrom, _of course_ _it’s Chrom_. He can hear the sound of slashing, as Chrom starts taking out the Risen focused on Robin. The Risen who still outnumber them and will overwhelm Chrom shortly.

Robin lets go of his arm and reaches down for Thoron. His bloody hand smears onto the cover of the tome; but he ignores it. Instead, he charges Thoron again; ready to help the idiot who has come to rescue him.

He carefully releases the spell, making sure to avoid the area he knows Chrom is roughly located. The spell takes out a fair number of the Risen, but he can still barely make out Chrom through them.

Robin continues to cast Thoron, his casting arm bleeding heavily, but he disregards it. He pushes himself away from the wall he was cornered against, slowly making progress towards the Prince. He can see the shine of Falchion as it catches the evening sun, over the Risen.

The Risen drop, and soon the wave starts lightening again. Robin releases his final Thoron before the tome also crumbles in his hand; and he’s out of magic. He equips himself with his sword and starts killing them; the number of Risen, dwindling.

The Risen finally cease approaching, and the few remaining get cleaned up by the rest of the Shepherds. Robin ready’s his sword to kill the final one near him, but the familiar sight of Falchion slashes it first. The Risen fades away as it dies, and reveals the sight of the Prince.

Chrom looks tired, his chest is heaving heavily, and he locks eyes with the Tactician. He lets Falchion drop, and immediately steps forward to Robin. His arms open, and he pulls Robin securely into his chest. Chrom’s hand immediately cradles Robin’s head, and he directs Robin’s head under his neck.

Robin closes his eyes, and moves his uninjured arm to grab Chrom’s shirt, his fist tightening around the material.

“I love you.” Chrom says, voice breaking as he lowers his mouth to the top of Robin’s head, placing a kiss on his white hair. “I almost lost you before I could tell you. I love you.”

Robin pushes himself further into Chrom.

“I love you Robin. Don’t you ever, _ever_ , scare me like that again.” He mutters, and finally pulling back to look at the Tactician. He gently cradles Robin’s jaw, rubbing his cheek softly with his thumb; coaxing Robin to open his eyes, which he does slowly.

They lock eyes, and Chrom smiles. Robin can’t help the blush that overwhelms him, and he hesitantly smiles too.

“I love you.” Chrom says again, and leans forward. He gently presses a kiss against Robin’s lips, which Robin melts against. Chrom tightens his hold on him, deciding then, that he’s never going to let him go again.


End file.
